Severus Snape's Mistake
by Iris-Reid92
Summary: A party. someone spiked the punch so that the love between Snape and the new teacher is revealed but as morning comes words are said and hearts a broken will these actions make her walk into the arms of another?RATED T TO BE SAFE!


**-A/N: Sorry that I have taken so long to update my stories so here's a one shot to give you some hope that I'm still alive. I would like to thank all those that have been with me through all of my stories long length and one shots alike. Special thanks to LadyMiaF for her help and guidance and my Beta mykardia for looking over and correcting any errors on the stories/chapters to come, and just so u know some stories/oneshots . I will now take you on a new not so new AU story. **

**I don't own ANYTHING(even though I wish Snape was mine)JK Rowling owns EVERYTHING...**

* * *

><p>(The War is over by 5 years and Hermione is technically 24).<p>

Hermione POV

As I felt the rays of the sun on my face I also felt a splitting headache as soon as I was able to get used to the light. Then I remembered where I was and who's rooms I was in.

Oh Gods!

I know I should have never accepted Minerva's invitation to this year's Second Term Yule Ball. I just knew something was going to go wrong.

Wait...

If I'm in Severus' room that means, oh crap I'm in his bed! Oh Gods I just ruined my chance of him ever being interested in me. Now he'll think that I'm just another woman looking for a one-night stand. As I lie there I thought of all the ways I could have told him I loved him, but even if I did tell him I love him he would have just told me it was just a school girl crush and that he would be crazy to love 'Hogwarts' Gryffindor Princes.' It took me a few moments to realize that there wasn't anyone on the bed other than me.

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

Mustn't panic, must not panic. Breath just breath. And think...

Well, he obviously woke before me and saw me, and...He must have been disgusted with both himself and me for what happened last night.

Oh no, panicking, erratic breathing, heart beats out of control.

And this time I didn't care if I died of cardiac arrest. I'm pretty sure that if my rapid heart beats wouldn't kill me the hole in my chest would. There are a lot of things in life that hate you, make fun of you, and laugh at you. Reality is one of those things, life is one of those things, and if you let them...people too. I wanted to get up run away and never come back, but the pain in my chest felt so heavy. I felt the tears sting my eyes I tried to blink them back but every time I tried to hold them back they seem to back with twice the force. I got up and started to look for my clothes. It didn't take long for me find them and re dress.

At the moment I'm sitting at the foot of his bed not able to put my heels on, thinking about how this was going to change the friendship we had built so far.

_Flashback – 2 years ago_

__Hermione POV__

___"You're what!" I nearly yelled to my former head of house.___

____"I am taking the position of being a full time Headmistress. And the Governors have given me strict instructions that either I be a teacher permanently or Headmistress, I can't be both. That was my reason for asking you to come here." She told me.____

____I looked at Professor McGonagall and couldn't believe what she was asking me. She was giving me. After two years of being her apprentice I get the position I've always wanted…____

____FINALLY!____

____And the boys said that I couldn't do it…HA! They wrong.____

____"_Professor, I don't know what to say…I…thank you," I said as I ran to hold her in a hug. _____

____As she hugged back she gave me a smile and I knew that I was home. Finally after so many had told me that I belonged no where for either the fact that I am muggle born or the fact and truth that my parents had not taken me back when I gave them back their memories. It still hurts when I think about they told me the day gave them back their memories.____

____My mother who is usually a forgiving and always thinks everything through couldn't bare to look at me, saying that a good daughter would have given them a forewarning before doing such a thing as erasing their memories. And my father who always would think about anything and everything that could have happened if I didn't do what I had done said that I would get the disownment papers in no less than a week. ____

____To say that I was speechless was an understatement. Ron offered to let me live in the Burrow but I couldn't I felt like I needed time alone. Harry offered to give me a room in Grimmauld Place but again I declined for the same purpose. I just didn't feel ready to be in a group of people yet. ____

____Ron being Ron thought that I was cheating on him and left me on the spot. Harry understood and told me to take as long as was needed and told me that if I ever needed anything to just send him an owl and he would be there. Thank the Gods for Harry he has truly become my brother in everything but blood. ____

____That was three months ago. ____

____"_Oh Hermione you can call me Minerva, we will soon be colleagues and have had a close friendship for awhile so why not." I was touched. She was taking me in while most of the people(apart from Harry) I love are turning there backs on me._____

____As I signed my contract and said my goodnights I had not realized another person had joined us.____

____"_Ah Severus, you wanted to talk to me about something?" Minerva had said to the not so mystery guest._____

____"_Yes, but if you are busy I can return later," he said politely. Wait! Back up since when is so polite? Towards Minerva no less._____

____"_Miss Granger, it is a pleasure to see you again." He said nodding to me and giving me a rare smile._____

____Wow! He can be quite attractive when not scowling most of the time.____

____"_You too Professor Snape." I said with a smile._____

____"_Nonsense, Hermione can help with whatever problem you may have," Minerva said with a very familiar glint in her eyes._____

____"_Oh no Minerva I wouldn't want to bother what you and Professor Snape are working on," I said really not wanting to interfere._____

____"_It is of no consequence Ms. Granger I was just going to as Minerva if she had any idea of how to stop Peeves from scaring the students off of the stairs on their way to their houses," Professor Snape said. _____

____When Snape said that I was surprised. I always thought that Peeves was quite harmless even with his rather annoying and rather harmful jokes, pranks, and non-stop taunting. I guess I was wrong after all.____

____"_What are your thoughts on this Ms. Granger?" Snape asked me._____

____"_Well, I always thought that Peeves was harmless even with his rather annoying personality and constant taunting of those that like to mind there own businesses and tend to stay quiet and keep their thoughts to themselves. I guess I was wrong in my predictions, even though divinations and seeking the future was never my area of expertise in the first place." I said indifferently. _____

____To this Snape raised a perhaps intrigued or bemused brow. Hmm….I finally seemed to grab his intrigue and perhaps more.____

____Oh shut up Hermione! What makes you think that he will be interested in you, the Gryffindor Princess? The fact that I'm part of the staff should be a good enough answer but no its not. I just have to _**try **_and move on from this crush on the making. ______

____I didn't realize that I had drifted off into my own mind until…____

____"_Are you still with us Ms. Granger?" I heard Snape ask. _____

____I shook my head a little and nodded not trusting my voice.____

____"_Are you alright Hermione? You seem a bit flustered." Minerva said with a look of concern in her eye._____

____They both eyed me curiously.____

____"_Yes, I'm alright just a bit tired is all," I said with a tired smile._____

____Minerva nodded with a warm smile.____

____"_Then let me take you to your rooms then Ms. Granger?" Snape said extending his arm to me. _____

____To say I was stunned is an understatement. I wrapped my hand around his arm and nodded signaling that I was ready to go.____

____Our walk to my new rooms was quiet but it was a very comfortable quiet and he seemed to be in a peace that I have never seen him in before. I have to admit it is kind of nice to be able to see him so relaxed and at ease when I know not many people had the privilege to see him like this.____

____"_So, what will happen to Peeves since you are walking me to my rooms?" I asked breaking the silence._____

____"_Do not worry about that, I will handle it." He said in his deep baritone. His voice was hard and shallow of any of the tenderness that he may have shown me in the Headmistress' office, and face expressionless. _____

____"_If you want me to help I will gladly help you." I said immediately thinking that I had done something wrong._____

____"_No do not concern yourself with what Peeves has done to those that have been in this school since you were here last." He said his voice no longer as hard as it was a moment ago._____

____Thank goodness we were already in front of the portrait hole of my rooms.____

____"_Well, if you are sure then I will say goodnight," I said. I never expected him to say anything but his quiet "goodnight" was enough to put the thoughts of him not changing after the war at ease. _____

____As I walked to the couch in front of the fire as soon as I sat done a fury orange ball jumped on my lap. ____

____"_Hey, Crooks," I said as I ran my fingers over my familiar's warm fur._____

____(The next morning)____

____I was on my way to the Great Hall for breakfast half way done the stairs when I feel someone's hands on my back and push, hard. As I rolled down the steps my whole world seemed to spin around uncontrollably, then everything went dark.____

____"_Severus what happened to her," I heard someone ask. Snape? What was he doing here?_____

____"_She seemed to be walking to the Great Hall for breakfast when I heard her cry out. Peeves' work I imagine. Something must be done about that poltergeist Minerva one of these days one of the students might end up with an even worse injury or even dead!" Severus said agrily._____

____Severus! When did I start calling him Severus?____

____"_Be calm Severus I will handle it. You know as well as me that the Bloody Baron will not be pleased to hear that Peeves has taken his pranks to far!" Minerva said with much authority. _____

____As the light shone on the outside of my eye lids I found that I didn't want to wake up, I just wanted to keep listening to whatever Severus had to say to it didn't have to be something important he just had to keep talking about anything. I love his voice, I always have even if he was a bastard to all of us.____

____"_Lower your voice Minerva she is waking," Severus said._____

____"_I doubt that Sir all she has to do is keep worrying and her hair will be whiter than that of Dumbledore's." I said as my eyes got used to the light again._____

____Severus grinned evilly and perhaps…approvingly?____

____Minerva puffed angrily but smiled at the light teasing.____

____"_I didn't know any better Ms. Granger I would've thought that the Sorting Hat sorted you into the wrong house with that teasing streak you posses," Severus complemented!_____

____I tried to get up but was gently pushed back on the bed.____

____"_You should rest a bit Ms. Granger," Severus said gently._____

____I nodded at him and lied back. ____

____"_How long will I be in here?" I asked wanting to be able to get out sooner than later._____

____"_You will have to stay in here and in bed until the end of the week." Madam Pomfrey said._____

____"_WHAT!" I nearly yelled._____

____"_You fell down a flight of stairs Ms. Granger you can't expect for me as a mediwitch to let it pass now do you?" she asked incredulously._____

____I nodded knowing the she was telling the truth…____

(Back To the present)-

Hermione POV- morning (still)

Oh, how I wish I could see him smile at me once more. I figured that if he would treat this as a mistake he would probably not look at me ever again.

I felt the tears come back and knew that it would never be the same. I wiped them away quickly and put my shoes on. I mentally and emotionally braced myself for the dark that would cloud my heart. I stopped at the door and took a final deep breath and opened the door to find myself looking at the man in question. He was sitting on an over stuffed chair with a glass of fire whiskey in his hand. His eyes were focused on the dancing flames in the hearth his sleeping robes were wound tightly around his waist he didn't seem to be paying any attention to the fact that I was there. I hoped that I would be able make an undetected exit but when you are dealing with an ex–deatheater you can never make an undetected let alone speedy exit.

"You do realize that what happened last night will not happen again." He said his voice flat and with authority.

I stifled the gasp that was making its way up my throat. My heart broke at his words, but what else was I to expect? From him no less.

The tears were coming, fast.

I have to get out of here! Can't breath…

He never turned to look at me. I suppose the pain is good, that proves that I can't feel anything anymore. It won't last I can feel it.

"Well what are you still doing here? Get out!" he yelled still not turning.

I couldn't hold them in any longer the tears finally fell. I whispered a silent goodbye to the man who had stolen my heart and broke it to what seemed to be beyond repair.

I walked out of his rooms with my shoes in hand and ran. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. The pain was fading but there was nothing behind it. The tears clouded my vision but as soon as I was able to see I realized that I was on the shores of the black lake the sky was grey and rain seemed to be about to fall.

"Hermione?" a voice said from behind me.

I wiped my eyes as quickly as I could but more kept falling. The owner of the voice made himself known. Remus Lupin in all his glory was in front of me with a worried expression on his face.

"What happened? Hermione why are you crying?" he asked his worried expression turning into one of concern.

I couldn't answer him I just wrapped my arms around his waist and cried into his chest. I felt him move his arms around me and hold me tight against him. His efforts to calm me down were futile. Then I saw everything go black.

(The next morning)

I woke up to the feel of strange blankets on me. The smell of hot chocolate was delicious and made my empty stomach wake from his dormant state. And then there was my heart. Yesterday's events flashed through my head and my hearts numb state seemed to leave as the pain came back ten fold. The tears came back and I wished for sleep to return and take me away.

"Hermione?" I heard Remus say.

I managed to open my eyes. His steely blue eyes met mine with concern swimming in them.

"Good morning Remus," I said trying to hide the pain that my heart is so consumed in.

"Sweets what happened to you last night?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

'Sweets' I repeated in my mind. It's been awhile since he has used his 'brotherly' side on anyone. I looked away from him I didn't know what to tell him.

"So, are you going tell me what happened yesterday?" he asked getting in the bed with me resting against the headboard.

I looked up at him and as if it was the first time…I saw him.

"I…I…I'm not sure exactly how to, to tell you the truth," I told him truthfully.

"Well why don't we start from the beginning, shall we?" he suggested with a kind smile. I could only nod. His silvery blue eyes holding only kindness.

"Well…" So I started to tell him what happened.

When I got to the end he noticed that my voice was breaking quite a lot.

"When I walked outside he yelled saying that what happened between us was just a drunken mistake. And that's why you found me crying yesterday." I said trying hard not to cry.

He didn't say anything he just stared at me.

Perfect… This is Severus all over again.

I turned away from the comfort of his arms and started to get up. Remus grabbed my hand but I pulled it back tears are welling again.

He only thinks I sleep around with random guys…

I didn't even bother looking for my shoes, I just ran.

I ran directly to my rooms. As soon as the portrait hole closed the tears just ran freely I made my way to the bathroom for a good soak in the tub…

(Severus POV)–The Morning Before

I woke to the feel of another's body atop mine. Then the memories from the night bombard my mind and I realize that the angel sleeping next to me was drunk.

Fuck this! Fuck everybody!

I thought to myself. This is what happens when you let teachers "plan" a party. I told Minerva this was bad idea to do. But no! Nobody listens to me, I'm just the anti–social 'git' or 'overgrown bat from the dungeons.'

I looked at the goddess next to me and couldn't help but admire her hidden beauty. Yes, she is brilliant but she also is one of the most gorgeous creatures I have ever had the pleasure of getting to really know and become familiar with. But she could never know how much I have grown to love her not just for her brilliance but for her as a person as well.

As soon as I heard that her parents had disowned her I couldn't help but think that they were doing a mistake in doing so. For if Hermione hadn't done what she did there would have been the chance that the Deatheaters would have found them tortured them for information on their daughter and would have killed them on the spot. Erasing their memories of her was the bravest thing and the hardest Hermione could've possibly done in her life let alone surviving being tortured with the Cruciatus by Bellatrix herself.

How could they not know the terrible danger their daughter was in? How could they not think through what she did with more care? To keep them safe no less.

I got out of the bed carefully as to not wake her and began my morning routine. I knew it was to early for a drink but I knew I was going to need one.

Two hours and almost an entire bottle of firewiskey later she emerged from my rooms. I was staring blankly at the fire in front of me. I was drunk, I knew that and whatever I would tell her would not come out right, it would come out angry, emotionless, uncaring…

Oh, Gods what did I do? I shouldn't have drank that entire bottle in one sitting.

As the mistake of words kept coming out I couldn't bare to look at her. The pain of the rejection was going to be all to hard for me to take if she did not returned the feelings I have for her. But on the other hand, she wouldn't reject my advances she would reciprocate them.

I heard her almost inaudible gasp as I said or what my drunken persona said that what happened last night would not happen again.

I could smell the salt of her tears as they formed.

"Well what are you still doing here? Get out!" My drunken persona yelled.

The pain was there. It wasn't just coming from me but from her to.

Oh, Gods what HAVE I done?

The smell of her tears was in the air, the sound of chattering glass filled the air and I realized that that could have been either of our hearts breaking.

I heard her make her way out of my rooms and I knew that she would never consider me a friend ever again.

Wait! Today is Sunday. I could go talk to her tomorrow and clear things up!

But how?

I couldn't think of any way to tell her.

(Next Day)— Severus POV

I spent most of the day and night trying thinking of ways to convince…no! Plead for her to at least understand that what I did was not done with a conscious mind.

But how do you tell the woman you love that you got scared when you saw her there and the memories of how she got there bombard your mind?

I made my way to breakfast hoping that she would be there. But my hopes are crushed as I see that she is not there. Where on earth could she be? As I take my seat Minerva looks my way with a not so friendly look that can literally mean 'you hurt my girl and you die' look. I shrug her off and try to eat my breakfast. As I do so I keep an eye out to see if she comes to breakfast. She didn't.

The morning classes were uneventful and the lunch hour couldn't seem to get here any faster. As the third years took their seats rumors on Hermione's were being spread faster than wild fire.

"Did see the way Professor Granger look in class today? She looked as if she hadn't had enough sleep." A Hufflepuff girl said.

She has not been sleeping?

"Yes, she did. She also looked like she had been crying did you see how red her eyes were?" Another girl from the same house said.

She had been crying? How long? Oh dear Gods what have I done to her?

As the day progressed and the lunch hour came closer the feelings of guilt and lost hope made themselves a nice home in the pit of my stomach. The lunch hour finally came and almost ran to her classroom. As soon as I was in front of her door the distinct sound of someone crying came from the other side of the door. I steeled myself for the onslaught of emotions I was going both feel and face (hers).

I risked a knock at the door. A muffled come in was 'heard'. I took one last deep breath and made my way inside.

As I opened the door I saw that what the Hufflepuffs was right. Hermione looked as if she hadn't slept and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"What can I do for you Professor Snape?" she asked trying to maintain so level of control and professionalism. She was failing, badly and she knew it.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me to lunch?" Please say yes. Please say yes.

"Why?" She asked simply.

'Why?' Was she joking? By the look on her face I know that she was not joking.

"I was hoping we could clarify what had happened last night?" I said. It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Clarify? What exactly do we need to 'clarify'?" she asked. The pain and anger was evident in her voice.

"The discussion before you left Ms. Granger was not one of honesty I swear it," I said trying not sound pleading while I actually was.

Her gaze was did not soften at my words but seemed to get harder, colder and if possible emotionless.

"What else did you need to tell me sir? That I'm just a one night stand with a schoolgirl dream to get nailed by the most fearsome Professor in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" she said her voice revealing the true emotions she seemed to be holding on to for dear life.

"I…I…I'm sorry," was all that made its way out.

"Sorry! Your sorry! Sorry doesn't cover how you dismissed me without the slightest bit of care. Oh what am I saying? You! Care for someone? You don't care for anyone except for yourself. And if you did care you would have known that I do care about you that I do love you. But now, I don't know if I could ever trust my own instinct towards feelings for someone else." she whispered the last part.

She loves me? She cares about me? Me?

Oh, I really did it this time.

SHIT!

"If you are done saying what you have come to say sir please leave." She said not leaving any room argument.

I only nodded.

"Oh, and I decline your offer to lunch," she was done. I was done.

I was done.

I walked out of her classroom and made my way to the Headmistress' office.

"Severus my dear boy how have you been?" the late (former) headmaster greeted me.

"Not well Albus, not well at all." I said not wanting to tell him any further.

"Is it a woman?" he asked. All I could do was nod.

The pain in my chest intensifying with each thought of Hermione that came.

"Ah, so this is about Ms. Granger isn't it?" he asked. I could have sworn that his eyes twinkled.

"Oh Albus I have hurt her so badly. What do I do? How can I prove to her that what happened wasn't just a one night stand?" I asked more to myself than him.

He looked at me with sad but surprisingly still twinkling eyes and said, "I don't know dear boy. But all I see that could help you is to give her some time and maybe give her small gifts subtly. That could work."

I looked at him in shock. That was brilliant! but now I have to find a way to explain why I did what I did to her, the cause of it and the truth of my feelings towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again i would like to apologize for my tardiness in updating my stories. But here is a one-shot to try and keep you all busy. I would like to thank all of those that have been reading and reviewing the stories i have been posting i do love you guys. if you are Remus Lupin fans and want to hear what he has to say on the matter do not hesitate to shout or in this case review.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! There may be a SEQUEL!  
><strong>


End file.
